


Sins of the Heart

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Silence (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: For some, love is forbidden and those that fall in love must be willing to make the ultimate choice.





	Sins of the Heart

The church service seemed to go on longer than it usually did. Isabela discretely shifted her weight as she kneeled on the prie dieu, her hands folded in prayer in front of her. Every so often, her eyes would drift up and meet those of the young priest’s conducting the service. They locked only for a brief moment before Isabela (or Bela as she was lovingly known) diverted her eyes, her cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
Before long, it was time for communion and Bela made her way to the front of the church, kneeling again to accept the body and blood of Christ her savior.  
“The body of Christ, the bread of Heaven,” the deep voice of Father Francisco Garupe said as he held out the wafer for her.  
“Amen,” Bela softly said, her blue eyes meeting Francisco’s golden brown ones.  
He placed the cracker on her tongue and she swallowed the sacrament. His fingers gently brushed against her hand as he walked away; Bela felt her heart skip a beat at the brief touch.  
She returned to her seat and busied herself with reading her bible. As a devout Catholic and the only daughter of one of Tavira’s wealthiest families, she was expected to attend mass every day she was able to as well as go to confession at least once a month which she did faithfully. Yet despite her devotion, she found herself questioning herself of late as she feared she had committed the most gravest of sins, something so wrong, she feared she could never be forgiven for it: Isabela Domingos had fallen in love with a man of the church. She had fallen in love with Father Francisco Garupe.  
He had come to her hometown several months ago to replace the aging Father Claudio who was nearing retirement and quickly gained a following as a kindhearted and devout man who won the hearts of many, Bela included. She found herself entranced by his kind eyes and gentle soul, the soul of a good man who treated her as no one else did. He shared her love of the arts and encouraged her to read more, to explore her mind and follow her passion, something most people discouraged. They quickly struck up a friendship and Bela found herself falling in love with him.  
She knew it was foolish of her to do so, to allow herself to fall in love with Francisco since they could never be together. Bela knew several men had approached her father for her hand in marriage and he was considering at least two of them. Plus, Francisco was a man of the cloth; he could never be her husband even if he loved her back. They simply never could be together.  
Before long, the mass was over and Bela joined the faithful as they made their way out of the church. She stopped at the side altar and lit a candle, saying her usual prayer to Heavenly Father to bring her a good husband who will treat her kindly and right as well as grant her family and loved ones God blessing and for him to watch over them, something she did without fail. Once completed, she made her way outside to where Father Claudio and Father Garupe were receiving parishioners.  
“Ah, Senhorita Domingos, so nice to see you,” Father Claudio greeted her. “I trust your mother and father are doing well.”  
“Yes, very much, Padre Claudio,” Bela replied with a smile. She turned to Father Garupe. “I thoroughly enjoyed your sermon today, Father Garupe. It was insightful and brilliant.”  
Garupe smiled warmly at her, taking her hands in his large yet gentle hands. “My deepest thanks, Senhorita Bela. It warms my heart to hear that the Lord’s message is so welcome in your heart.”  
Bela returned the smile. “It always is, Father Garupe.”  
Garupe softly caressed the top of her hands, his warm brown eyes meeting her bright blue ones. She felt her cheeks become flush. She curtsied to take her leave, planting a soft kiss on the top of Father Garupe’s hands. He returned the gesture. Bela left to begin her journey home, stealing one last glance at the handsome priest. Her heart fluttered. Why must she carry such a burden?

*************

Bela felt like she was going to be sick. She knew several men had asked her father for her hand in marriage (and that he was considering at least two of them) but she never thought her father would consider, of all men, Antonio Veiga.  
“He’s a fine man,” her mother declared. “And he’s very wealthy. You will have such a good life with him. You’ll bear many children who will live good lives.”  
Bela just pursed her lips. “But Mamãe, he drinks. And he visits the brothel nightly.”  
“Small things. You’ll learn to overlook them in time,” her mother said as she placed her hand on Bela’s. “Marriage isn’t just about love, minha filha, you must make sacrifices.”  
Bela just stood up from her chair. “I must go pray,” she said meekly and hurried out of the room. She held back tears as she made her way through the street towards the church. She entered the massive cathedral and sat in one of the pews, quickly kneeling to pray, the tears beginning to fall down her face.  
“Senhorita Bela?” Father Garupe inquired as he walked up to where Bela was kneeling. “My dear, whatever is the matter?”  
Bela wiped her eyes and sat up in the pew, folding her hands in her lap. “Forgive me, Father Garupe. I needed to pray. I received some rather, distressing news.”  
“I see,” the young priest remarked as he sat next to Bela on the pew. “If you need someone to listen, I happily offer my ears.”  
Bela’s hands fiddled with the lush blue fabric of her skirt; she pursed her lips together. “My parents have… chosen the man who is to be my husband.”  
It was Father Garupe turn to purse his lips. “I see. And this man your parents have chosen is he a good man?”  
Bela shook her head, her dark soft curls bouncing slightly. “No. He drinks and he visits the brothels often. He is not a good man in any way.”  
She sniffled to try and hold in the tears but it was no use, Bela began to cry again. She rested her head on Francisco’s shoulder as she sobbed.  
He put a reassuring arm around her, pulling her close in a comforting hug. Bela put her arm around him and buried her face in his warm chest. Francisco just rubbed he back and allowed her to cry.  
Once the tears ceased to fall, Bela pulled away. She wiped away the remnants. “Forgive me. I… I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s alright,” Francisco replied with a warm smile. “We all need a cry every now and then.”  
Bela returned his smile. Their eyes locked and for that one moment, everything was going to be alright. Bela found herself lost in the warm golden brown pools of Francisco’s eyes, her very self becoming lost in them.  
Her blue eyes drifted to his full lips. They were smooth, lustful, begging her to kiss them. Bela slowly leaned upwards and pressed her lips to them, devouring their sweet, sinful taste.  
To her surprise, Francisco didn’t pull away; he returned her kiss with equal furor, cupping her face with his hand.  
Bela slowly broke the kiss, her heart racing. “Oh no,” she moaned as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. “What have I done?”  
Bela stood up and started to walk away; Francisco grabbed her arm.  
“Bela, it’s alright,” Francisco said.  
Bela just shook her head. “No, I… I’ve committed the worst possible sin. I’m condemned to Hell.”  
Francisco pulled her back onto the pew. He took her hands in his. “Bela, you’re not condemned to Hell.”  
“But I kissed you,” Bela protested. “You’re a man of the church.”  
“But I’m still a man nonetheless.”  
Bela just shook her head. She averted her eyes towards her lap, still greatly ashamed at her actions.  
Francisco continued to hold her hands. “Bela, you’ve done nothing wrong. And if I’m perfectly honest, I wanted to kiss you as well.”  
Bela looked up at Francisco. “You… you do?”  
Francisco nodded. He leaned in and kissed her again. Bela melted into his kiss. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his chin-length, silky, raven hair. She found herself falling back onto the pew as they deepened the kiss, each of them yielding fully to their desires. Francisco started to untie her bodice  
“Wait, not here,” she said breathlessly. “Someone may find us.”  
Francisco nodded in agreement. He helped her up and guided her by the hand to his tiny room in the church rectory, locking the door behind them. Francisco gently cupped Bela’s face and deeply kissed her lips. She moaned. She knew this was so wrong yet she didn’t care, all she wanted at that moment was to make love to the one man who made her feel she mattered. That she was worth something. Damned be the consequences.  
Bela’s chest heaved in lust, her flower becoming quite aroused. She ran her fingers up Francisco’s chest while Francisco’s hands unlaced her bodice and pulled down the top of her shift, freeing her pert breasts. He cupped them gently, his fingertips caressing her soft skin. He guided her to the small bed and she lay down on her back. Francisco’s hands traveled under her skirt, pushing the fabric over her hips. Bela bit her lips as Francisco’s fingers brushed her essence, sending a pleasurable wave throughout her body. She moaned as his large fingers began to caress her.  
Bela was surprised at how good Francisco’s touch was. She had been told her first time making love would hurt yet this felt wonderful, euphoric; she was in pure bliss as Francisco continued to fondle her folds.  
He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, melting in her taste. Slowly he pushed a finger inside her causing a tiny gasp to emit from her lips. Though it was a tiny bit painful, the feeling soon turned to absolute pleasure as Francisco added another finger and moved them to and fro inside her.  
“Oh,” she mewed as Francisco’s fingertip grazed her inner walls, his thumb rubbing her nub at the top of her opening.  
Francisco removed his fingers, slick with Bela’s moister. He unbuckled his pants and pulled his very aroused manhood out. Bela’s stared at it in amazement; it was so big. She was worried that she wouldn’t be able to take it all in.  
Francisco placed the leaking tip of his member at Bela’s entrance; Bela bit her lip in anticipation. “If you’re hurting, promise you’ll tell me.”  
Bela’s nodded. Francisco slowly burrowed his throbbing erection into Bela’s cavern.  
“Ahhhh,” Bela exclaimed as he filled her. She felt a slight sting as Francisco’s entire length filled her to the brim. She wrapped her arms around Francisco’s neck and squeezed her eyes shut; she rested her head against Francisco’s broad shoulders.  
“Are you alright, Bela?” Francisco asked her, concerned that he hurt her.  
Bela just nodded. “I’m fine. Just, please, give me a moment.”  
“Alright,” Francisco responded. Though it was his first time as well, he knew he couldn’t begin to imagine what Bela was feeling at the moment; he certainly admired her bravery.  
When the stinging sensation finally stopped, Bela signaled to Francisco she was ready. Ever so slowly, he began to rock his hips. Bela’s dew slickened Francisco’s shaft as he slowly increased his movements.  
Bela’s mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’ as she felt the most blissful feeling she’d ever felt. The feeling in her pussy was heavenly; she never wanted the feeling to end. Her breathing came in short gasps as Francisco pumped his hips harder.  
Before she knew it, she felt her body erupt in the most enchanting feeling she had ever felt. She let out a deep moan as her mind went blank, her body feeling nothing but pure pleasure.  
Francisco let out his own groan as he came deep inside Bela; he collapsed on top of her, panting as he came down from his orgasm.  
The two of them lay on the bed, entwined together as they recovered.  
“Are you alright?” he asked Bela as he moved a strand of her chestnut hair out of her face.  
Bela nodded with a smile and kissed Francisco’s lips. “Yes,” she replied. “That was wondrous.”  
As they wordless cleaned themselves up as best they could, someone knocked on the door. Bela quickly ran into the closet to hide as it would not do to be found in Francisco’s room.  
“Ah Father Garupe,” she heard Father Claudio greet him. “There you are. You have received a letter from St. Paul’s College, direct from Father Alessandro Valignano himself.”  
Father Garupe thanked him, closed the door behind him and read the letter, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
Bela walked out of the closet and looked at him with concern. She did not like the look on his face.  
“It seems I am needed in Macau,” Francisco said flatly.  
“What? Why?” Bela asked him.  
“I am needed to help find Father Ferreira. He’s not returned from his trip to Japan.”  
Bela felt her heart drop. This was unfair. It had to be God punishing them for what they just did but it was still cruel and wrong.  
“Will you return?”  
Francisco turned to Bela, sorrow masking his face. “I truly don’t know.”  
All Bela could do was hug Francisco, dreading when the moment would end.

*************

Bela just sat in the chair, too exhausted to cry any longer. She had received news she had never hoped to receive, that her dear lover, Father Francisco Garupe was dead. He was gone.  
She had faithfully written to him whilst he was gone and three days ago, all her letters had been returned unopened with a simple letter telling her he had died. No explanation just that he had died.  
Bela had collapsed the second she heard the news, having spent the better part of her days in her room crying. She was sure people were beginning to talk that she had lost her mind; how could she mourn so much for a priest she barely knew? But they could never understand that Francisco was more than just a priest. He was so much more.  
Bela willed herself to her feet and walked towards the church. She still attended mass but it didn’t feel the same with Father Garupe gone and now that he was dead, the large building felt even more empty.  
Bela kneeled at the altar, her hands folded in front of her in prayer.  
Heavenly father, she began as new tears fell down her cheeks. How could you take him away? I know we sinned, that I sinned, but why did you have to let him die?  
Bela buried her face in her arms and just cried. She felt a warm, gentle hand touch her arm.  
“Bela,” a familiar voice rang out.  
Was it? Could it be? Beal sat up and her tear-stained blue eyes met the warm golden brown ones of Francisco Garupe.  
“Francisco?” Bela questioned as he wiped a tear away.  
Francisco nodded with a warm smile. “Oh, Bela do not cry for me for I am not truly gone. I’ll always be in your heart as you are in mine.”  
He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened as the tender kiss felt so real.   
Francisco broke away and stepped back, fading away as he did. He mouthed three words to her as he vanished: I love you.  
Bela just knelt before the altar in shock, blinking a few times. Was she going crazy? Did she really just see the ghost of her secret lover?  
She couldn’t explain it, but she suddenly felt a peaceful, calming wave wash over her. And she realized that he was right. That even death had claimed Francisco that he would truly always be with her, in her heart.


End file.
